


Savage

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: Yoochun runs. He’s been trained to be a great hunter- fast, nimble and silent- but right now he has no choice but to crash loudly through branches, desperately trying to outrun the hounds.





	Savage

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah! 
> 
> Originally created on July 24 of 2011

Yoochun runs. He’s been trained to be a great hunter- fast, nimble and silent- but right now he has no choice but to crash loudly through branches, desperately trying to outrun the hounds. 

Yoochun normally stays away from the strange foreigners who had sailed to their land, however he’d lost track of boundaries playing with his brother and soon stumbled upon a group of men. He couldn’t understand what they were saying but Yoochun already knew the peculiar men held no morals or pride like his great clan. He had fled before they had a chance to do him any harm but the tall man with dark eyes had persisted after him for hours. Yoochun had lost his brother after the first hour and the strenuous exercise was beginning to slow his pace.

He tries to clear his mind, find an inner calm and his logic tells him to follow the sun toward the river, to lose his scent in the water. It’s not long before he makes it through a clearing of trees, the river in sight and he dashes forward, splashing his way downstream. The water for the most part runs off his clothes of oiled skins but his momentum is slowed by the thick swell around his thighs. Yoochun knows if he makes it a little further he can swim safely.

The dogs bark and it startles him. His foot slips on the smooth rocks of the riverbed and suddenly Yoochun is pitched forward, skull connecting with stone. The pain makes everything hazy- Yoochun cannot pull sense into his limbs and he lies there drowning. A hand pulls him up by the hair, out of the water so that he can gulp down air. Yoochun kneels at the feet of the tall man, there’s blood dripping into his eyes, his hands and knees are scraped raw from the fall and his torn feet spill blood to mix with the water, washing away downstream. Yoochun passes out.

 

They take him back to their camp. The camp is full of things wholly unfamiliar to Yoochun. There are materials he’s never seen before and the men gathered around the camp even eat strangely, watching Yoochun in their unusual clothes as he’s dragged through the camp. On the ground outside one of the tents lying beaten and curled up is Yoochun’s brother and he darts away from his escorts, running towards him.

‘Yunho!’ Yoochun shakes at his brother’s body, trying to wake the man.

Yunho stirs slightly, lifts himself up enough to wrap protective arms over Yoochun’s shoulders, nearly crushing his brother into the ground with the brunt of his full weight. Yoochun whispers into his brother’s ear, hoping for any kind of response- this is not the proud, strong chief’s son he knows and it frightens him. Smooth, black animal skin boots come into view and Yoochun looks up to see a pale, beautiful man glare down at him. The stranger looks like he’s about to snarl but Yunho begins mumbling so Yoochun ignores him and leans in closer to listen.

‘Don’t fight them,’ Yunho warns, the whites of his eyes flashing as the man loses consciousness.

The pale man reminds Yoochun of the moon but the stranger is far more vicious as he kicks Yoochun away from the body of his brother. He clings on, refusing to let go and growling at the man. He’s about to pull the dagger from where it is hidden in his belt but the tall, dark man wrenches his arm up. It’s so painful Yoochun thinks he hears the joints pop but he has no time to dwell on it as his skin is scraped through the dirt as he’s dragged into the man’s tent.

Yoochun tries to peel the man’s grip off his injured arm as he’s pinned to the ground. He feels cool air around his groin as the man rips the oiled skins from his body. Yoochun’s been raised to have no shame in the presence of other men so he doesn’t bother to conceal his naked body but continues trying to twist his arm free. The tall man hisses at him in a language he can’t understand before his head snaps back with the force of the man’s slap. Not even the chief has struck Yoochun before and he lies there, dazed and shocked as his hands are bound to the thick post that supports the tent. 

When the man gropes at his ass, Yoochun comes to his senses. His cold skin warms to the man’s incredible heat but Yoochun kicks, turning over to crawl forward, biting at the knots around his wrists. There’s laughter behind him as he struggles, trying to gnaw through thick hemp to no effect. He stops immediately when hot air ghosts along the cleft of his backside and a thick wet tongue pushes into his body. The sensation scrambles Yoochun’s brain, any strength left in his limbs disappears and he falls forward onto his chest, ass in the air. A strong, tanned arm wraps beneath his waist, holding him up and the tongue plunges into him over and over. Yoochun lets out a whine.

‘Looks like I found your weak spot,’ The man smirks- words that are lost on Yoochun.

Yoochun can hear the man’s low chuckle, feel the breath over the wet trail the man has made. The light in the tent dims as the man moves to extinguish one of the lamps. The pad of a finger brushes against his hole, the tip dipping in occasionally and Yoochun’s not sure if he wants it or not. He wants the man’s tongue again though so he spread his knees on the dirt floor and looks over his shoulder imploringly at the foreigner.

The man’s physique is tall and strong- muscular enough to blend well with the bodies of the hunters of his clan- Yoochun can tell even through the man’s strange clothes. The foreigner has dark hair a lot shorter than any man he knows wears it, but he can't help but want to pull on the short locks, especially when they meet eyes and the man’s plump, wide mouth twists into a smirk. The man’s finger presses in and Yoochun bites back a yelp as tears pool in his eyes.

Hot oil from the lamp splatters over his back and Yoochun cries out. It’s not scalding but the temperature is shocking against his cool skin. The oil runs over the base of his back, dripping down his ass and the man massages it into his skin, slipping fingers inside him. Yoochun moans, the sensation wholly unfamiliar to him and he feels sweat break out across his shoulders. Yoochun decides to heed his brother’s advice and tries his best not to kick the man or fight the intrusion inside his body. He’s hungry, thirsty and exhausted, and the sooner the foreigners have finished playing their games with his tribe, the better. 

Just when he has accommodated the man’s digits, they are withdrawn. More warm oil is poured directly over his hole and Yoochun grows hard, feeling the blood rush through his veins. His hands are untied from the pole and Yoochun is flipped roughly onto his back, broad palms holding his hips still. The man strokes him, hand still slick with oil and Yoochun can’t help but writhe in the dirt, trying to buck his hips. The handsome foreigner makes a disapproving noise with his tongue, moving to straddle Yoochun’s waist. He brings Yoochun’s bound hands down onto his heavy, clothed erection and Yoochun gulps as the flesh twitches beneath his palms. 

‘Changmin,’ The man says, pushing Yoochun’s hands firmly against his hard cock, unbuttoning his pants to let Yoochun feel the silken skin.

Yoochun swallows the saliva that floods his mouth as he takes in the sight. The feel of the man’s length leaking against his hand is distracting but he understands the man’s words as he repeats himself.

‘Chang-min,’ He parrots and then pushes his hips up, letting fingers curl around the man’s thick cock, ‘Yoochun,’ he says slowly.

‘Yoochun?’ The man deliberates, syllables thick on his tongue and Yoochun nods before Changmin’s crushing their lips together, tongue grazing the roof of his mouth.

It’s a messy kiss and all Yoochun can really do is pant and try to suck in breathe through his nose as Changmin occupies his mouth, tongue wrapping around his own. He accidently squeezes the length in his hand and Changmin groans. Yoochun decides he likes the sound so he does it again and again until the man pulls back, a low growl in the back of his throat. Yoochun feels strangely at a loss without the soft lips pressing fiercely against his own. He runs a tongue over his bottom lip, tracing the memory of the sensation and Changmin’s eyes flash darkly.

Yoochun’s hips are yanked until his legs are splayed over the man’s lap, his shoulders taking most of his weight as they scrape over the dirt. There’s barely a moment for Yoochun to register the change of position when Changmin pushes in, an unbearable heat stretching him open. It’s a whole new pain to Yoochun and he cries out, body twisting on the ground as he tries to curl away. Changmin strokes him, hand warm and soothing and it provides enough distraction for Yoochun to stop writhing. A tongue runs up the underside of his cock and he screams. When the man shifts deeper, he screams again.

The first few thrusts have Yoochun panicking. He’s stretched too wide and there is not enough oil to ease the friction but he tries to concentrate on other things like the teeth nipping at his belly button and the warm palm pressed against his balls. Changmin leans back, still lodged inside him and Yoochun watches with dazed eyes as the man takes off his shirt. Muscular arms come into view and Yoochun finds himself leaking cum onto his belly, he lets his eyes rake down the man’s impressive torso and abdomen to see where they’re connected and he flushes, rolling his hips. Changmin tosses the shirt aside and leans forward, closing in and he grabs Yoochun’s waist, pulling him down onto his cock. 

Warm sweat runs from Changmin’s body onto his and Yoochun lets his tongue peek out to have a taste of the man’s neck. Changmin pulls out, only to thrust in deeper and Yoochun keens at the spark of pleasure that runs down his spine. The man’s stomach rubs against his cock, hot with delicious friction so Yoochun locks his legs around the man’s waist, pressing himself as close as possible. Changmin growls above him, biting at his neck and sucking at the sensitive skin, thrusts gaining momentum. 

The man above him is clearly losing himself in the moment. His puffs of breath are warm against Yoochun’s forehead; his eyes squeezed shut with pleasure, mouth open. Yoochun thinks the way the man moves is beautiful, muscles straining, fluid hips and he licks at the underside of Changmin’s jaw, tracing a pulsing vein. The motions become more forceful but it has Yoochun’s blood buzzing, curling heat in his tummy as his body is pushed across the floor of the tent with the man’s strength. His toes curl and his body shakes as he feels the first rush of warmth flood inside him. Changmin fills him up and Yoochun pushes himself against the man violently, desperately seeking out more of the hot substance. 

When he feels it trickle down the globes of his ass, his cock twitches and bursts, spilling over his stomach as he clamps down around Changmin’s cock. His body aches and throbs with pain and exhaustion but his blood thrums through his limbs making him shake with pleasure. Changmin holds him until he stops quivering, pulling out gently before picking him up and laying him on a small camp bed in the corner of the tent. He unties Yoochun’s wrists, rubbing gently at the reddened skin, helping the blood flow back into his fingers.

Changmin brings over a bowl of water, rinsing a cloth before cleaning Yoochun’s skin. He’s gentle over the wounds but when he tries to clean between his legs Yoochun bats his hand away, smiling lightly. He likes the feeling. Changmin applies balm to the worst of his scrapes and bandages them carefully, while Yoochun sits compliantly, eyes drifting closed.   
Finally Changmin finishes and helps Yoochun sink down onto the soft padding. The man throws his shirt over Yoochun’s body as a blanket but Yoochun reaches a hand out, ‘Chang-min,’ He calls softly. Changmin just smiles gently and lies down beside Yoochun, patting his hair until he falls asleep.


End file.
